Bugbears
Also known as a bugbeare, a bugbear is a malevolent humanoid creature resembling a large, hairy beast. Above all, bugbears enjoy devouring naughty human children; adults contain more gristle and do not taste as well. Naughty light eleven children are also a delicacy to bugbears. When unavailable, bugbears prefer salmon and other fish, berries, and honey. Their favorite drink is mead. The most renowned characteristic of bugbears is that they annoy all other races, but not each other. Bugbears have annoying behavioral habits, speech patterns, societal customs, and talk endlessly about dominating the world in the future and their superiority to other races. A bugbear is 20% likely to have either (01-10) Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder (see Chapter 5: Mind) or (11-20) Obsessive-Compulsive Personality Disorder. Since the pale human-like skin of bugbears is covered with dark fur, the hide of a bugbear is valued by other races. Of course, a bugbear will not wear the hide of another bugbear. However, if a bugbear discovers that any character is wearing such a hide, then violence is likely to occur. Bugbears prefer melee weapons and medium armor. The favorite weapons of bugbears are spiked bludgeoning melee weapons, such as military flails and morgensterns, though axes and polearms are also utilized. Although full-scale warfare is rare, when it occurs bugbear military is organized into massed formations, in which soldiers with polearms rush the foes first. Bugbear soldiers of lower rank are the first to fight. Their favorite armor includes bronze plates. When raiding, bugbears wear spangenhelms. The most seagoing of the available races, bugbears are skilled shipwrights and sailors. Bugbear communities are either coastal or near rivers. Their favorite vessel is the longship, which they use to plunder coastal human communities at night. If bugbears raid a human community, then the vessel is beached in or near the harbor. Next, small groups of 2-3 bugbears enter nearby cottages, immediately seeking and killing the father or adult males. Victorious bugbears will often rape human women before devouring the children. Human women who are raped by bugbears may become pregnant, though the fetus aborts prior to birth. In fact, 50% of human women who are ravished by a bugbear die due to ripped uteral lining. After the raiding bugbears have had their fun, they collect the women and children who are still alive, board their vessel, and go home to brag about their exploits. When bugbears lose the element of surprise, they abandon their raid and return to the north. Raiding expeditions serve many purposes, including a ritual passage into adulthood for males. Throughout the spring, summer, and fall, bugbears plunder coastal human communities for food, slaves, and supplies. During the winter, bugbears do not venture away from their communities, but remain inactive and indoors. While it is cold, bugbears eat, sleep, and mate. Slaves brought back from raided communities are placed in what the bugbears call subjecting facilities. There, slaves perform labor until they die or are used for experimentation. Most bugbear children dissect humans as part of their education. Many males study the anatomy of their foes, constantly looking for weaknesses. Experiments are usually cruel, and often performed on living subjects. Bugbears calculate subject pain tolerance and torture humans for information. Currently, they are attempting to accumulate enough population to be able to exterminate light Haltijas and humans, and dominate the surface world. Physical Description: A male bugbear averages 7' in height, while a female averages 6' 6". Bugbears have fur that is dark brown, though it is thin. A male bugbear has a hairless manhood, except for the glans or head, which has hair that is 1" long and grows away from the spout-hole. A female bugbear has a hairy vagina. Disposition Modifiers: Ethicality + 25 and Morality - 50. Temperament Modifiers: Sanguine - 25,Choleric + 25, and Melancholic + 25. Society: Bugbears live in communities ranging from a hamlet to a capital city of their kind. Bugbears rarely live alone. Language: Kobold. The bugbear dialect is known as Buggeric, but is not a distinct language. Occupation: Any. Bugbears begins work at age 12. Skills: Brawling + 3, Delousing + 5, Divination (Anthropomancy) + 3, Divination (Dririmancy) + 3, Law + 3, Sailing + 3, Search + 3, Shipwright + 3, Surgery + 3, Tracking + 3, 1 Weapon (Specific), and Wrestling + 3. Religion: Bugbears worship their own gods. Lifespan Infant Child Young Adult Adult Middle Age Old Age Venerable 0-4 5-13 14-20 21-35 36-50 51-70 71-125 years Table 2.4: Native Ability Modifiers bugbear Characteristic Male Female Strength +9 +1 Stamina +1 -1 Dexterity -1 -1 Agility -1 -1 Intelligence 0 -2 Will +1 +1 Eloquence -1 -1 Empathy 0 0 Constitution 0 0 Bodily Appearance -2 -2 Facial Appearance -1 -1 Vocal Charisma 0 0 Kinetic Charisma 0 0 Table 2.5a: Constitution Multipliers Roll multiplier 3-4 1 5-8 2 9-12 3 13-16 4 17-18 5 Table 2.5b: Appearance Roll multiplier 3-4 1 5-8 1.5 9-12 2 13-16 2.5 17-18 3 Table 2.9 Height Factors Sex Hieght Factor Male 54 Female 58 Table 2.10: BMI Roll BMI 3 22 4 27 5-8 28 9-12 29.7 13-16 30.8 17 32 18 37 Table 2.11 Racial BMI Ranges Sex Underweight Overweight Male 28 32 Female 27 30 Table 2.20 Movement Rate Race MR Bugbear 10 Category:Rules Category:Playable Race